


[斑柱斑](R)幽冥长路

by beilin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beilin/pseuds/beilin
Summary: cp：斑柱斑only。时间线：终结谷之后。斑视角，联动柱间视角《俗世尘道》两句话的限制级斑柱/柱斑（非同时），洁癖党勿入。私设如山，不喜慎入，欢迎捉虫。
Relationships: 斑柱, 斑柱斑, 柱斑





	[斑柱斑](R)幽冥长路

谁此刻孤独，就永远孤独。

一刀两断。

寂静，死一样的寂静。

木雕和火影岩一样陌生。

后来的岁月，他频繁的回忆起南贺川旁的少年。

柱间总是把一切都说出来。说他有多重要，说他是支撑他的力量，他又何尝不是。

他的理想，和那个南贺川边的少年重叠。

最后连风声鸟声都变得清晰。

但他并不曾将自己和木叶火影代入其中，那只是两个孩子，并不是今日的他们。

他的任何忍术、幻术都越来越炉火纯青。

但他隐约感觉到危机。

他已经修习太久，可轮回眼还没有开启，他的信念无比坚定，但焦躁也是一样。

在一个隆冬深雪的夜里，他的烦躁到达了顶点。冰凉一丝丝的沁没骨血，他想起父亲、母亲、泉奈、弟弟们、族人，最后都离他而去。其实在身旁时，也并没有多么的亲近。

他本性如此。

厌恶别人的靠近和碰触，无论什么关系，无论男女。

戴着手套和族服，连头发都长长的盖住背部。

比起温软的肉体，飞溅的热血更加让人适应。

踩踏在无生命的血肉上令他兴奋，而生人的亲近却令他烦恶。

失去最初带来了仇恨和愤怒，但那都终将消散。他早就不恨也不被命运拨动着左右心绪。

踏上另一条道路，时至今日只有沉静的等待，曾几何时他并不是一个有耐心的等待者。

或他只是无论如何不能与世妥协，即使已经放下了仇恨和痛苦。柱间曾给他展现了美好的幻影。但那村庄是空中楼阁，黑暗在四处滋长，不是衍生出的缺憾，而是根部的养料，是赖以为系的本源。

让他彻底看清了这浮萍一样维系的现在。

他们曾经不顾一切的执拗和反抗，而如今梦想已经实现的人穿着火影袍，那是千手柱间的剖腹仪式，他是他自己的介错。

少年实现了他所认定的和平，就死去了。

可这对宇智波斑来说并不是终点，他有一双看得更远的眼睛。

如果说家族中的人看不到远方，而柱间却是他带不走的人，从最初就不曾有带离的打算。

那疯狂来得从容去时无声，他不曾留恋过。

可死讯传来得突兀，恍若横刀斩断计划的利刃，让他突然感受到胸口曾透出的彻痛，但凝神思索后又发觉这本与计划毫无关联。

这不应打扰到他一丝一毫。

但有什么在深冬夜里开始烧灼了。

情潮来得汹涌而太迟。或许因为他本性坚韧又在心底存着克制。他的情思细敏从来不似外表和行为般乖张豪放。

他本熟练的做着那一切，可他不能冷静。

他回来得猝不及防。

他不再回忆起南贺川，和少时冥想思索后的沉淀和选择。

入梦的是那个死而复生后不曾出现在脑海中的男人。

梦境从不讲道理，不应人所求。梦不畏惧宇智波斑的力量，它张狂而赤裸。

于是一切回忆都汹涌而来。

那是最刻骨的折磨。

他突然开始在这种不适当的空无一人的荒寂里臆想着他。

可没有任何人事能去转移注意力。

不过就算此刻置身喧嚣城中也是一样，从没有人能够代替柱间的吸引力。

可他们的记忆实在不适合做这种事。

他梦到他们抵死厮杀，血的味道、汗水的黏腻，他们贴得那么近，兴奋得狰狞的面庞。可身旁全是两族人相叠在一起的血肉尸骸。

他梦到他伸出的手，那对他来说是心悸的幻梦。可他怀中抱着重伤的泉奈，那又是他的罪孽和铅石。

他将苦无对准自己挥出时，照亮整个世界的光明在眼前破碎。

建村后千手扉间无休止的打断他欲言又止终未道明的倾诉。

他当上火影后的日子，是梦倦怠的潦草收尾，宇智波斑讨厌那身衣服。但有双颀长有力的手掀起洁白下摆，探入比信仰与神谕更禁忌的领域。

渎神是世间最高的叛逆。

他带着九尾归来，长刀穿过胸口。

他从未见过柱间那样的面容，但他知道疯狂的火焰同样在他们心底燃烧，而破釜沉舟的决绝亦是他们本性中的特质。他们本是一样的人。为了终结战争他可以挥出这刀，他可以于此后做出同样的选择挥出千万刀。而宇智波斑知道这不过是一场诀别的象征，从此后他们都只去见证他们选择的路。

在柱间眼中他的错误已经终结，而他的眼睛亦将会见证柱间的梦的破灭。

战争来得意料之中，他都抬不起兴致去外面窥瞧一眼。

但他不应深陷这种无稽的梦境中。

或许是移植细胞的副作用，那种若有似无的疼痛，如同这世界和命运的鞭笞，令人学会适应和低头，不断打磨最初的锐气以去维系虚幻的安稳。

但他是历史长河中遗世独立的唯一例外，从不与痛苦妥协，同样也不应为这些纷乱的幻影动摇。

他本不记挂那场决斗，他一直是如此认为的。直到梦里的人扔掉长刀，跪下来，却触摸自己逐渐失温的脊背，有灼伤灵魂的炙烫进入自己的体内，和雨水温度相悖的液体落在紧闭双目的侧脸。

背叛本性的杀戮是最深重的罪。

记忆到此戛然而止。

欲望却开始翻涌着不能平复。

那些记忆千百次的闪烁灼刺人心。

梦从此后变得一片空白。

他看着地底幽暗灯火掩映下的雕像，突然非常想看一看柱间的脸。

他外出，遮掩起身份。

时过境迁，他们成为传说中不可言说之物，渐渐变得虚幻而不曾存在过。

连他自己也如此感受，那些岁月太过遥远，而过去的就早被生者抛弃。他们都从南贺川旁逐渐蜕变到如今的地步。

慢慢脱离了尘土而向高处跋涉，前方永远是空无，本没人能指点或教导他和柱间的道路。

他们生而无真的父，又不屑去遵从神所规定的传统。只好攀附着彼此的肩膀，可那也只是少年会做的事。在今日早已独自支撑起一整个世界的人只会相对针锋。

后人可以循迹而行，他看到那些柱间庇护下亦步亦趋的生灵。可他们不能。他们是开创者，是探路的荆棘，是为世人铺往未来的砖石。

早就抛下尘世的喜乐和琐闲。

他失望了。

火影岩并不像他、终结谷的石像也只是无灵魂的刻痕。

他注定流传千年成为忍者的神话，可这都不是柱间。

他甚至鬼使神差的去挖坟，该死的千手扉间将他的尸体转移到了别处，防止细胞流散。

可他不知道真正能翻云覆雨的那个人早在他死前就拿到了。

他现在可以随意拨弄这个世界，但他停下了。他只是突然意识到，世界已经真正的失去千手柱间了。

而他拥有的是那一点再也不会更新的回忆，但是它会褪色，会渐渐消失。像南贺川的少年渐次模糊。

他最后只留下终结谷的石像、火影的颜岩。

可他还要等待轮回眼的开启。

他的生命终于最后只剩下那固执的梦与追逐，而所有的杂念和阻碍都随着柱间的逝去永远消失。

这条长路从此时起永不再复刻无用之物，他的眼睛会到来的，此刻他无比确信。

他已经抛下一切，与天地共憩。

不再焦灼，只余彻骨的冷静。

他生性冷傲，寂寞本不难熬，如果不曾有过那些梦。

他早就看透命运的嘲弄与无情，这不能和平的世界他本能接受，如果那人不曾伸出手许下愿望。

那泪水不曾流淌过，因为没有缘由和立场，去承载这世间再无人能去理解和宽宥的爱，因为唯一的存在已经死去多年。

可即使如此，在煎熬百年之后，如若能再相见，在通往梦想的路上，柱间若还敢挡在身前，他也会毫不犹豫一刀捅穿他的胸口，踩在脚下不要碍事。

可如今他仍然只被幻梦就拨动心弦、情绪翻涌。

他想他永远无法不在意他，无论爱或恨。

可也只能是爱与恨了。

“柱间。”

“老爷爷，你是谁啊？”

年轻纯真的瞳孔里映出苍老干瘪的容颜。

“斑，叫我斑。”

“你不会是死神吧，啊啊啊，我还不想死啊，琳！”

“我说，”他抓住少年的手虽有力却也已干枯发皱，“宇智波斑，我是宇智波斑。”

他的声音濒于疯狂，迫切的希望与绝望混杂的强烈要求。

叫我的名字，再一次，叫我的名字啊。

“斑？”

可你当初是怎么叫我的，我竟然已经记不得了。

他突然又用力把少年推开。

“怎么可能啊，那不是我的祖先吗？早就死了。”

是的，那个宇智波斑早就该死了。

“某种意义上，我也算是死神吧。”

宇智波斑已经死了。他的眼瞳重新变得古井无波，冰封一切。

那恶意的笑容在心底绽开，声音却惑人，“孩子，创造一个完美的世界吧。”

“那是真正的梦想。”

他见证了这岁月的战乱与爱恨汹涌，如今看遍柱间所建立的世界的错误。

这是比当日诀别时更坚定的心，即使任何人都看不到也没关系。

这本是只有他们觉察了也决定要做的，世间并无第三个人所能理解。

把这战火中的地狱彻底终结，将和平之梦变做真实。

柱间，你失败了。而我终于等到了未来即将实现的时刻。

将梦变做现实，是少年对这残酷世界的狂妄誓言。

他们都曾经疯狂过，而他如今依旧。

“我会为你轻颂，弑神歌的开篇与终章。将你迎至我的国度。”

End.


End file.
